1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particular to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the enclosure of a typical personal computer, there are a lot of expansion cards electrically connected to a motherboard to provide specialized functions. It is required that the expansion cards be reliably retained within the computer enclosure to prevent disengagement from the motherboard when the computer is subjected to shock and vibration during delivery and use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483 discloses a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards to a chassis. The mounting apparatus includes a locking bar having one end pivotally mounted to a support plate of the chassis. After the locking bar is pivoted to a position in which slot covers of the expansion cards are sandwiched between the locking bar and the support plate, the other end of the locking bar is fastened to the support plate with a screw. The expansion cards are thus secured to the chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,835 discloses another expansion cards mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus has a plurality of spring tabs and a mounting portion. After the mounting apparatus is disposed in a position in which the spring tabs press respectively corresponding slot covers of expansion cards, the mounting portion is screwed to a chassis. The expansion cards are thus secured to the chassis.
Both of the above-mentioned mounting apparatus can assemble a plurality of expansion cards synchronously. However, when installing or removing the expansion cards, using the screw fasteners is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or wrench is usually required.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for expansion cards which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks is desired.